Dear Emily
by Bloodtoast
Summary: He’s the one person in the world I’m not supposed to end up with. // Yeah, but do you love him? // Dasey. Oneshot. Incredible cheesiness.


_Italics is Casey's writing._

_**Bold italics is Emily's writing.**_

Normal is the story.

* * *

_Dear Emily,_

_Your idea of love is completely delusional and wrong. You must not be aware of how this world works around here, because there's not any chance __at all__ that I am "in love", and definitely not with __him__!! Have you looked at him? Like, actually __looked__? He's a pig, an ignorant moron who would not know manners if it hit him in the face. He lives to torture, harass, embarrass and annoy me. Living in the same house as him has seriously damaged my mental stability. He doesn't believe in "hygiene" and his idea of a family night is watching hockey while the rest of the family slaves around him._

_He's the only one who can get under my skin, and he uses this to his advantage to get what he wants. That's another thing about him; he doesn't care who he hurts, he just __has__ to get what he wants. He thinks he's all that, you know. He thinks he's this mighty God because girls fall to their knees for him. If they knew the real him they'd be disgusted. I pity the poor girl he'll marry._

_He's the only one who can make me scream, whether its from a prank or something he said, I always find myself reprimanding him in that high-pitched voice of mine. He makes me crazy! He makes me tick, he makes me angry, and he makes me absolutely insane! He's everything I could ever __not__ want in a man: He's a slob, a slacker, a skirt-chasing cad and everything in between._

_Of course, he does have his moments…_

_He's the only one who knows when I'm truly upset. When the rest of my family can't see the pain I'm withering in, he always steps forward and points it out. He sees past what I put on the outside, and I can safely say he's the only one who knows me, truly. I feel like I've known him forever, yet at the same time I don't know him at all. He constantly surprises me, and I'm starting to see pass the façade he puts on. He knows how to make me happy and he knows how to make me angry. He's always challenging me. He's always there, even though he'll never know that._

_But those kinds of things don't cover up the person he tries to be – the person he pushes forward to hide the person he truly is. I can't stand that. He doesn't have to be afraid of the way he is. In a long-shot, it'll only set up a better life for himself._

_He's a softie, but he tries to be a jerk. He's intelligent, but he tries to be dumb. He's very aware of the feelings of the people around him, but he acts oblivious to them. He's everything I hate, and I'm everything he hates. We fight, that's all we do and that's all we'll ever do._

_He's the one person in the world I'm not supposed to end up with._

_**Yeah, but do you love him?**_

"I do." Casey's heart thundered wildly in her chest. This was it, this was her wedding day. She was standing at the altar, he hands laying comfortably in her fiancés. His thumbs ran over her knuckles gently, a smile brightening across his features; a smile that showed everything that he was – nervous and scared yet at the same time blissfully happy. His eyes looked glossy, like he might cry, but she knew he couldn't do that.

Casey smiled back, her heart melting at the sight of him standing before her. Her feet wobbled slightly in her white heels and she gripped his hand tighter.

"It is my honour and delight to now pronounce you husband and wife. Please seal your vows with a kiss."

He leaned forward and she followed his actions, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. He paused, inches from her lips, his glassy-like eyes finding hers, darting from one to the other.

"I love you," he breathed. She smiled, and since he couldn't cry, her own tears fell from her eyes for him. She leaned forward and their lips met for the first time as husband and wife. After all the years they had dated, it always sent a chill up her spine when they kissed. That moment was no different.

Later, Casey purposely sought out Emily and squeezed her in the tightest hug she had ever given.

"Thank you," Casey sighed into her friend's ear. "If it wasn't for those letters we sent each other during the summer…"

"Casey," Emily laughed, pulling back to stare into her friends eyes. "Even if I didn't step in to help, it would have happened eventually. Its fate, and fate can't be denied."

"You sound like a cheesy love song," Casey sniffed. Emily pulled her friend into another hug, a wide smile lining her features. It may have sounded like a love song, but it was true. They were meant to be together.

"Your husband's waiting for you," Emily murmured into Casey's ear. As she pulled back, Casey gave Emily one last watery smile. "Oh, and congratulations on becoming Mrs. Venturi, Case."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**Hmm, incredibly cheesy... Ah well, shoot me for loving the clichés. I've had this idea running around for a while, and it popped out right when I'm supposed to be studying for exams. Math tomorrow! Dear God help me.**

**To Charlottetown WILL be updated after exams (After Friday.)**

**Now, spare me some reviews??**


End file.
